Extermination
Extermination is a mission in Just Cause 4. It's the last mission of the Los Demonios DLC. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "All of the mainland infestations have been removed. Rendezvous with Javi to learn how to destroy Huchasunqu." Bring whatever weapons you are most used to using. You'll need more ammunition than you can carry. If possible, get the weaponized Wingsuit DLC. That can make this mission much easier. Don't try to have 2 heavy weapons. It's more efficient to always keep one lighter weapon, such as the Demon Crossbow to fight off the demons (flying insects). Walkthrough The mission resets time to night. Rico meets Javi on one of the small islands south-west of Isla De Los Annilos. They notice that the sphere has become much bigger since last time and is now covering the whole island. Javi explains that the main tendrils have gone through the big gate-like things that Rico used to rotate the rings. The plan is to first go to the "observation post" and trigger the rings system from there, in order to unlock the main rings. After the cut-scene, there are 2 weapon crates near you on the left. Get what you think you might need and notice that there's a parked helicopter naear you as well. Get to the island and to the observation post There's a Emsavion Utility Heli near you, but the player may use any vehicle. On the way to the main island, you might notice a fleet of Black Hand ships attacking. They also have 3 to 4 jets flying into the sphere. Their fleet has 2 Spearhead Transport ships. Both of these explode once passing through the sphere, but have enough speed to still reach the beach. The beach already has a number of Black Hand soldiers fighting the demons (flying insects). The insects, thanks to their ability to possess the dead bodies that they hold, are now often times armed with the RG-PBA 9 Railgun. Ignore this minor battle and get to the marked area. It's advised to travel by either parachute, or wingsuit. If any insect is glowing at an unusual tone, shoot at it immediately! That means that they're preparing to fire/launch something powerful at Rico. Once arriving at the observation post, there's a small swarm of flying insects near it. Shoot them down, or grapple your way past them and trigger the circular model of the main rings on the floor. Triggering this model will make its parts rotate and rise a little. The model can be triggered once standing near it. Rico kicks a part of it. Rotate the marked ring Get to the marked arch and set some rocket boosters on it with your grappler. The ring doesn't have to move much at all. The tendril will retract very soon. Soon the Huchasunqu will speak a little, tho nothing meaningful. Just "Aaaaahhhh!" and "Die!" and the like. Rico calls Javi and immediately speculates that he knows what has become of Simón Valencia and says that it would be better to be dead. Javi agrees and advises to destroy whatever Simón has become. Rico tells the Huchasunqu that he intends to pull it apart and shoot it in the guts. Destroy the Huchasunqu This Huchasunqu is similar to the usual "infestation sources", but it has large horns all over it. Try to avoid the insects and then defeat it the same way as a normal source. Destroy the infested weapons After being blown up once, the Huchasunqu is still live and sends up 8 large tendrils with captured tanks and other weaponized vehicles. They are arranged in a circle around the source. Use whatever heavy weapon you have to blow some up. Stay away from the source for now. These weapons have overlapping fields of fire, so they can easily cover each-other. When you run out of ammunition, notice that there are Black Hand soldiers fighting the insects at the emptier areas on 4 sides. Do not shoot at the Black Hand here. They are on your side, as long as you don't get heat. Look around them and find a set of 2 parked Cavalry Armored Trucks. There's a weapon crate between these trucks. There are identical sets of 2 trucks parked at multiple locations where the Black Hand are fighting and they all have a weapon crate between them. Due to its limited range and long recharge time, the RG-PBA 9 Railgun is not a good choice. If available, it's much more advised to try out the AT3-X RPG, or PBX Mine Launcher 2A7. If available, it's also possible to attack them with the weapons on the weaponized wingsuit, but these do less damage then proper weapons, because most of these small rockets are likely to miss and this kind of attack maneuvers put Rico dangerously close to the enemy. Destroy the Huchasunqu (again) This is the most difficult part of the mission. The Huchasunqu will first pop up another "source"-like head and say "Kiiilll meeee!" This head also has a tendril-like neck to swing around on. The head opens every once in a while and exposes an eyeball in its center. The eyeball and its surrounding glowing area are the targets to shoot everything you got at. What makes this difficult is that this Huchasunqu will bring up about 15-20 tendrils with captured armed vehicles. Some of these are located further away along the outer edge of the rings. Remember to get more heavy weapons from the Black Hand weapon crates. Do not fight the tendrils with captured vehicles at this point. Stay away from them. The problem is that once being destroyed, it takes about 5 seconds for another one to pop out of the ground at the same spot. Instead, try to stay in the air and make fast attacks against the source itself. If you have the weaponized and roocket-powered wingsuit, put it to some use by getting to some altitude before approaching from above. This is the safest way to pass the captured vehicles. If you don't have it, just try to grapple yourself forward as fast as possible. The idea is to fire your heaviest weapon(s) at the source at close range. It takes multiple such attacks and before the enemy is destroyed. Rico, upon destroying it: "Time to die, you disgusting piece of shit." Final cut-scene Once the Huchasunqu is destroyed Rico and Javi stand at the middle platform and stare at the monsters remains. The remains are a pile of pink goo. The goo has a deformed face of Simón Valencia, complete with his glasses and necklace. The abomination then says something like "I guess I was the idiot after all." in reference to Simóns previous discussion with Rico. Javi then asks Rico what they'll do next. Rico says to never speak of this again and Javi agrees. Trivia *This is one of the most difficult shooting missions in the Just Cause game series. Gallery Extermination (the sphere has grown).png|The sphere has grown to cover the whole island. Extermination (Javi explains about the tendrils).png|Javi explains about the tendrils. Extermination (contact Javi from there).png|Contact Javi once you get there. Extermination (provided weapons).png|Provided weapons near to Javi. Extermination (Black Hand fleet).png|Black Hand fleet attacking the island. Extermination (battle on the beach).png|Battle on the beach. Extermination (observation post).png|The observation post is being guarded. Extermination (rotate the ring).png|Rotate the ring. Extermination (shooting at the Huchasunqu).png|Shooting at the Huchasunqu. Extermination (shoot at this immediately).png|If you see one of the "demons" glowing like this, shoot at it immediately. It means they're bout to attack. Extermination (attacking the infested weapons from the wingsuit).png|Attacking the infested weapons from the wingsuit. Extermination (attacking the infested weapons with a railgun).png|Attacking the infested weapons with a RG-PBA 9 Railgun. Extermination (Black Hand soldiers at their trucks).png|Black Hand soldiers at their trucks. How did they drive here? Extermination (Black Hand weapon crate).png|Black Hand weapon crate. Extermination (shoot-out).png|Shoot-out between the Black Hand and the insects ("demons"). Extermination (closeup of the final boss).png|Closeup of the final boss. Extermination (time to die).png|"Time to die..." Extermination (pink goo).png|Remains of the monster. Extermination (abomination).png|The abomination was partly Simón. Extermination (never speak of this again).png|Never speak of this again. Extermination (area cleared).png|Area cleared, immediately after the mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios